


[模特组] 海胆与栗子（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Kudos: 5





	[模特组] 海胆与栗子（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

[模特组] 海胆与栗子（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[模特组] 海胆与栗子（完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_7189b32)

嗯w题目来自超可爱的模特组笨蛋实验w

想尝试一下熟年Couple的感觉，非现实向，不知道达成度怎么样w

欢迎告诉我感想。

有个愉快的下午。

01.

每年春季花粉开始漫天飞舞的时候，住在公寓楼顶楼公寓里的两位先生，每天出门都像可疑人物。

“雅纪，口罩。”

穿着西装的人拎着公文包匆匆忙忙出门，走到一半返回来，将一叠口罩塞进对方丢满了镜头和机身的大挎包里。

“还有餐巾纸。我放在你包的侧边了。”

他扯下了自己的口罩，以便在房间里面的人听得更清楚。

相叶雅纪从浴室里冲出来，嘴角还有没擦掉的洁白泡沫，头顶上一撮毛飘飘忽忽。

他看着那人在玄关处再一次换鞋，愉快地扑过去，非常男子汉气概地大喊了一句。

“谢谢小润！”

松本润回过头，一巴掌打在他头顶，阵势浩大，然而力道很轻。

他脸上带着一点笑，低头看一眼表，又露出慌张失措的表情。

“糟糕，要迟到了，我走了啊雅纪！”

仓促地在对方的嘴唇上贴一贴，相叶雅纪看着那人冲进电梯，途中打了个喷嚏。

“既然这样就不要每天早上起床都发脾气磨磨蹭蹭啊。”

他忍俊不禁地看着电梯门合上，又挥了挥手，直到看着电梯的楼层标志抵达一楼，才转身回到房间里，抓起桌上尚且温热的牛奶灌下一大口。

鸡蛋在切出心形空格的吐司片里充实了那颗心，旁边摆着煎好的章鱼小香肠。

番茄酱也挤出漂亮的花。

“既然早上时间这么赶，早餐也不用花心思到这种程度啦。”

相叶雅纪抿抿嘴，找出纸巾擦擦手，直接用手机给早餐拍了照，无线打印出来。

之前还有一张，早就打印好了在那里。

他拿起来，欣赏一个小时前他拍下的，松本润今日的睡颜。

“今天的早餐也超级无敌好吃！^ ^”

他将手机照片附在讯息里发送出去，然后将打印的两张照片收进相册里，用油性笔在塑料薄膜上写下日期。

不是什么特别的日子，不过是他们作为伴侣在一起的很多年中的某一年，站在春天尾巴上的一天。

低头看过去，阳光白灿灿随着树叶晃动，像是玻璃制作的精巧风铃。

再吹过几阵风，夏天就要到了。

相叶雅纪推开窗子，深呼吸高处的空气。

打了个喷嚏。

回信恰巧在这个时候送到。

他揉着鼻子点开。

那个人嘴唇的特写，唇线边缘处精巧的痣也看得很清楚，嘴唇上蹭了一点白白的什么，相叶雅纪去看短信内容。

——下次亲我不要把牙膏泡泡也弄到我嘴上。MJ

相叶雅纪笑得几乎掉下凳子。

“不好吗？”

他干脆直接打电话过去，虽然他们说Byebye还不到十五分钟。

“不好，我差点没注意到。”

松本润的声音很温柔，带点无奈。

相叶雅纪坐在凳子上转了一圈，又拈起一个小香肠塞进嘴里。

“那个，小润啊。”

他含糊不清地说。

“嗯？”

相叶雅纪仰起头，几乎能看到松本润此刻那稍稍挑眉等他说话的表情。

“我放了缓解花粉症的药在你的公文包里，大概就在那份什么项目计划的后面。”

相叶雅纪低头，勾起一边嘴角笑。

“虽然你是说今年不吃药啦。”

电话那头，松本润似乎愣了一下。

再开口时声音格外温柔。

“唔？什么时候放的？”

松本润顿了顿才继续说。

“我以为我们两个昨天晚上都在卧室……没有空？”

他的不好意思藏头露尾地从语气里透出来，相叶雅纪大笑出声。

“秘密。”

他得意而轻巧地回答说。

02.

是的。

从想要接吻都会因为面对面过于害羞而亲不下去的新鲜恋人到了熟龄Couple名副其实再也不需扮演的今天，他们也各自有了一点无关痛痒的小秘密。

比如相叶雅纪永远不清楚松本润是怎么做到一边赖床一边闹起床气一边总能赶在出门之前弄出美味早餐。

比如松本润不知道相叶雅纪是怎么趁着出卧室门喝水的功夫将药塞进他的公文包。

他也不知道相叶雅纪每天都会比他醒得早一些，会踩着晨光偷摸拿出相机拍摄松本润睡得乱七八糟却依旧好看的脸，然后心满意足地钻回被子里，抱着对方再睡一个回笼觉。

成熟的爱情和伴侣关系让他们每天出门的时候都心情愉快得可疑。

从另一种叫人羡慕的角度。

夏天差不多要到了。

松本润盯着药丸看了一会儿，抱着某种硬扛了一个春天不想在最后落败的心情，将相叶雅纪的心意犹豫着收进了抽屉。

摆在那什么项目计划的上面。

那什么项目计划的下面，是另外一叠东西。

宠物领养简介。

彩打的A4纸薄薄一摞，上面是各种各样可爱的动物宝宝的图片，憨态可掬，精灵逗人，他拿着翻，眉头皱起来，无意间露出的笑容又苦又甜。

心里都是念想，对毛茸茸的念想，对那个人笑起来脸颊三道褶的念想。

松本润其实从内心深处不反感和这些小型哺乳类动物接触。

然而这些小家伙似乎总是不太爱他。

跟他多年的助理端着咖啡进来，他吓得将介绍册子猛地往抽屉里一塞，直起身子来。

助理笑得心照不宣。

“部长，您的咖啡。”

“上次的会议记录已经整理好了。”

助理将别的资料夹也递给他。

松本润接过来，点点头。

“多谢。”

助理准备出去时松本润叫住他。

回过身去，助理看到松本润又露出有些困扰的，在思考的表情。

“啊，怎么说呢……”

“嗯？”

松本润的手指轻敲桌面，不发出声音，是他试图解释说明时候的惯常动作。

“就是……纪念日礼物送动物给对方，你觉得这个想法怎么样？”

松本润尽量说得云淡风轻，助手思考了一会儿，露出微笑。

“我觉得没有什么不好，如果对方喜欢动物的话是很恰当的。”

“什么样的纪念日？”

助手接着问，带着一点好奇。

然后他看着他帅气干练的部长脸上露出了除了用温柔，别的词汇都难以形容的微笑。

眨了眨眼睛，下一秒那笑容扩大带上了一丝狡猾的意味。

“嘛，也不是什么特别的纪念日。”

他说。

“与其说不是什么特别的纪念日，不如说根本就没有纪念日。”

火车轰隆而过，助理在一瞬间以为自己误入了隔壁二宫部长的房间。

帅气干练的松本部长翻开会议简报。

“说到底。”

他抬起头，眼神直率平静。

“每天每天，都是纪念日。”

沉默半晌，助手清了清嗓子。

“部长，虽然结束得很帅，我觉得这段对话完全没有什么生产性。”

松本润的眉毛挑了挑。

“而且不知道为什么，没有恋人的我，现在觉得好想恋爱。”

助手半开玩笑半认真地说道。

“那么部长，需要帮您预约午餐的地点吗？”

松本润摇摇头。

“不用了，中午随便吃就可以。”

他回答说。

手机一阵震动，松本润读完一页报告点开，是相叶雅纪发来的图片。

就是此刻窗外的晴天，离办公地点开车十分钟就可以抵达的集市，那人的手里抓着一束香草，青翠新鲜的百里香，罗勒和月桂用细细的白绳子捆住。

摆在那人的腿上。

“大腿内侧的Herb——”

无论多少年也不能习惯那人爽朗过头的工口，松本润差点喷出嘴里的咖啡。

然后捂住嘴，笑得停不下来。

他没有回信，却暗自期待起晚上回家相叶见到他时候的表情。

他想他之前说的那些话虽然和生产性毫无关系，却是肺腑之言。

每一天都是不经意的纪念日。

他了解自己每一天都喜欢那个人的心情。

爱情是想到你觉得毫无办法；是觉得毫无办法，却依旧忍不住笑。

就如同相叶时不时发来的信息，他时不时想起的对方的笑脸。

爱情于他，就是最简单的一点彼此惦念。

03.

相叶雅纪出门的时间是上午十点，他骑着电动单车往集市的方向过去。

他最近的工作主题是拍摄食物。

刚刚出炉的面包。

即将超过赏味期限然而非常好吃的年轮蛋糕。

泡在盐水里，去皮之后装进玻璃罐子整齐码放的小番茄。

撒上了黑胡椒和海盐腌制的，夹杂白色雪花样脂肪的超厚牛排。

切片之后和酱汁一起煎，然后撒上大量海苔碎的山药片。

色泽鲜亮香味迷人的，刚刚煮好的河虾。

冒着热气的海藻味增汤。

食物能够给人幸福，在说出好吃的那瞬间心情会变得愉快。

如果是自己的伴侣说出这句话，愉快的心情就可以翻上十倍。

相叶端着照相机拍完一整排造型各异的豆皮腐竹，检查过一切无误，将相机收好，开始认真地挑选起晚餐的材料。

今天轮到他做饭。

每到这时候相叶雅纪都很高兴。

“小润明天想要吃什么？”

从前一天的晚餐桌上，就开始兴致勃勃追问不休。

“我说你啊，不要一边吃东西一边说话。”

嘴角沾着酱汁，松本润递过来餐巾，相叶雅纪接过随手擦一擦，又继续目光闪亮地看着他。

“唔……所以想吃什么？”

“……炒饭。”

他选了瘦肉，鸡蛋，还有秋葵，顺便买了一点当做夜宵的烤鱼干。

在相熟的朋友圈子里，他和松本润是相对来说比较爱下厨的两个。

被简洁明了地概括为中华料理之子和意大利菜系爱好者。

最开始的时候两个人是一起下厨的。

然而一片混乱。

松本润颠锅的样子让相叶雅纪嘲笑了两个星期，而相叶雅纪烧糊了的法式面包片大概也让松本润记忆犹新从此列入禁止事项。

做饭的习惯，节奏，爱好，总是很不相同。

口味却渐渐在对方的浸染下趋近同一。

变成轮流下厨之后一切问题解决，不去坚持做自己做不好的事情，努力发挥自己能做好的部分，结果反而不知不觉间，连不擅长的事情也变得有所长进。

相叶雅纪现在能够熟练地炸出香味四溢的蟹肉可丽饼。

而完美先生颠中华炒锅的姿势标准到将他丢到涉谷的炒饭店，看起来也不会露怯。

“嘛，不过炒饭还是我来做吧。”

相叶雅纪自言自语。

手机响起来，屏幕上显示是妈妈的号码。

“喂？”

“喂，是妈妈，最近你和润君都好吗？”

美千代的声音如往常一样充满活力。

“嗯，一切都好。”

相叶雅纪回答，声音明朗。

“怎么了？打电话有什么事？”

“家里做了新的春卷和饺子，你们有空的时候一起回来吃吧。”

美千代说。

相叶雅纪抬起头，无预兆地想起多年前他们跟着对方一起，以恋人的身份，去对方家里见长辈时候的心情。

进门和出门的时候松本润都紧紧抓着他的手，两个人的心都跳得一样快。

在开口之前就做好了最糟糕的准备。

而为了应对最糟糕的情况，他们准备了各种各样用来说服家人的话。

最后却只是被问了一个很简单的问题。

“为什么是雅纪呢？”

“为什么，是小润？”

那时候他的回答和松本润的回答，相叶猜测他们彼此都一生不会忘记。

离开松本家的时候松本润问他感觉如何。

“没想到小润的姐姐是这么漂亮的大美人。”

他露出明亮的笑容，被松本润一下子敲在头顶。

手表带来二次伤害，他痛得呲牙咧嘴。

但他们依旧牵着手。

从桂花楼出来的时候相叶有样学样地问松本润。

松本润转头瞥他一眼，嘴角弯起来。

“超Happy的家庭。”

他说。

“怪不得会有你这样的家伙出现。”

“听起来不像在夸奖啊。”

故意逗他，相叶雅纪跳过去用手臂勾住松本润的脖子，松本润被他扯得后仰，使劲扒拉他的手。

“放手啦相叶雅纪！”

“不要哦，不会放手的，小润。”

相叶记得自己顺势靠上了松本润的背，强硬地要求他背着自己跑。

那人就真的一边大喊着好重一边背着自己跑了。

空旷的路上，只有他们的声音，和他们的脚步声。

仿佛世界变成了我们，与世界。

“呐，小润，今后我们也在车里玩词语接龙吧？”

那时候他挨在松本润的耳边这样说。

就为你的答案。

“为什么是雅纪呢？”

“因为他是不一样的人。”

“开朗，明亮。”

“我喜欢他，想要一直拥有那份笑容，他让我很开心，我也有自信让他也觉得快乐。”

“我希望，十年后，二十年后，相叶雅纪依然是相叶雅纪。”

“知道啦，老妈，我们这周末就回家。”

他在空气里闻到潮湿的水气，连睫毛都变得沉重起来。

人生在世有很多东西让人觉得幸福。

相叶雅纪觉得自己大概就是很幸福的那类人。

这一刻他有亲人，有食物，有期待，还有一点对于即将要下雨然而自己没带伞的担心。

交织在一起的，活着的感觉。

04.

下午果然下了一场大雨，相叶拎着大包小包，被困在了一大堆的芭蕉和火龙果之间。

雨下起来不到五分钟，手机就开始在口袋里唱起歌。

那个人的专属铃声。

“回去了吗？”

松本润问他。

“还没有的话，我去接你，你找地方呆着，不要淋雨感冒。”

嘱咐的语气，尚未脱离职场角色的强硬，相叶雅纪嗯了一声，靠着墙等，站成一副模特街拍的标准姿势。

“那就麻烦松本部长了。”

他故意一本正经地说，抬着头看雨。

“那就待会儿见，相叶职员。”

松本润模仿着他的句式，相叶笑着挂了电话。

花粉症的药吃了吗？估计是没有吧。

在奇怪的地方要强。

弄得脸肿肿的。

有点像小时候。

他们刚刚认识的时候。

比他低一年级，每天下楼总要经过的那个班里，圆滚滚的，眼睛闪闪亮的，小个子的松本润。

那时候的自己是什么样子的呢？

好像在学校话剧社排练的时候踹过松本润一脚，因为那家伙撞到道具桌害他被铁锤砸。

这么看来，是不怎么样的前辈。

但后来一起去吃了拉面，聊到漫画两人欢欣雀跃，就这样成为了朋友。

后来一起上高中，一起上大学，所谓温水煮青蛙的意思就是，变成社会人的时候相叶已经习惯了松本润每天时不时地欺负他一下，都是些无关痛痒又萌又烦的小事情。

吃东西的时候碗里突然被松本润丢进他咬过的花椒；

拉着一起做惩罚游戏结果却只有他一个人做；

提议朋友几个去旅行被反对，原因是堂堂正正却意味不明的“你的存在是不安要素”。

但提议两个人一起去看棒球赛的时候，就飞快地同意了。

看完棒球赛回家的路上，相叶雅纪一口气喝干杯子里的可乐，停下脚步看着松本润。

松本润也停下脚步面对着他。

“松本君，其实你是喜欢我吧？”

“是啊，相叶君。”

“好巧啊，我也喜欢你。”

“那你是我的了，过来亲一下。”

两个人都装得镇静非常，但朝着对方靠过去的时候，脸都红透了。

初吻没能和棒球赛一起达成，因为实在太害羞而不断笑出声的缘故。

但之后和另个意义上的第一次一起达成了。

回想起来他也惊讶于他们的效率。

经过很多，好的坏的，也有很不快乐的时候。

相叶雅纪的天性让他习惯于什么也不说的顽固，而松本润是个偶尔爱逞强，说话直来直往的人。

就像栗子和海胆，一个剥开一层壳还有一层壳，一个刺太尖太硬，轻轻一戳就让人觉得痛到无法承受。

互相无法理解，无法认同的时刻存在过，刚开始的那些年。

为了在一起，他们要付出比平常人更多，去获取所谓的，让不赞同他们的人却也无法阻止他们的自由。

而努力过头带来的焦躁和疲惫，多少也会动摇这一切努力的根基。

那根基是他们要在一起。

雨越下越大，在雨幕里有车缓缓靠近，在他身边停下。

“雅纪！”

他看着松本润放下车窗，对他挥了挥手。

他也挥挥手。

“快上车吧。”

松本润撑着伞向他小跑过来，透明的雨伞下面，他的双眼沉静。

他们将买的东西放到后备厢，相叶雅纪坐上副驾驶座，松本润收了伞坐进来，在开车之前，递给他一颗棒棒糖。

“小润，你记不记得我们高中的时候做的笨蛋实验？”

相叶雅纪剥开糖纸将糖塞进嘴里。

“啊，互相丢海胆和板栗，看看谁能接住的那个？”

松本润很快地想了起来。

“完全不明白意义何在。”

他笑了，仿佛觉得很有趣。

“不过我记得后来我们把用来做实验的海胆和板栗都吃掉了。”

相叶雅纪点点头。

“超好吃。”  


“完全好吃对吧！”

两个人都单手手肘撑着窗沿，抿着嘴笑起来。

意识到动作完全就是镜像同步的时候更是忍俊不禁。

不是挺好吃的吗。

海胆先生和栗子先生。

这不就足够了吗。

而且他们的确一直在一起。

生根发芽，落地开花。

和所有在时间里长得愈发茁壮的爱情一样。

  


松本润关掉了雨刮器。

相叶雅纪从浅眠中醒来，那人的左手正抓着他的右手摇晃。

“雅纪，看外面。”

松本润的声音里有孩子般单纯的欣悦。

他眯着眼睛看出去。

天放晴了。

有彩虹。

05.

到家的时候相叶雅纪才意识到回家的路上松本润一直遮遮掩掩不是他的错觉。

他蹲在地上，和纸箱里的小奶猫用眼神交流感情。

回家的路上车里面放着披头士的Yesterday。

声音似乎比平常大。

声音确实比平常大。

盖过了小猫细细的叫声。

“在……路上捡到的。”

松本润说。

“本来想要找个时间和你一起去动物领养所，选你喜欢的，但是今天路过一个路口的时候，看到这个小家伙在垃圾箱旁边，差点就要淋湿了。”

“所以带回来了？”

相叶雅纪转头过去看他，笑得很开心。

松本润点点头。

“真是温柔的润君。”

相叶雅纪低下头去抚摸小猫毛茸茸圆滚滚的脑袋，松本润在他身后，看着相叶雅纪圆滚滚的后脑勺。

“想要给我惊喜？”

他听见相叶雅纪问他，他手伸过去，捉住相叶雅纪的手指。

“嗯。”

他轻轻吻一下相叶雅纪的耳廓。

“谢谢你。”

相叶雅纪放松地将一部分重量靠在他身上。

“总觉得……好可爱啊。”

主语不明，然而松本润懂他的意思，抿了抿嘴，告诉自己再不可以不好意思。

都在一起这么久了。

“老妈说让我们周末回去吃饭，小家伙也一起带去吧。”

相叶雅纪说。

“好。”

他点头。

“要去买笼子，猫粮，猫砂，再来个项圈？带铃铛的那种。”

“恶趣味，不过好。”

“吃完饭散步的时候去买？”

“吃完饭散步的时候去买。”

相叶雅纪低下去的头，拉长的后颈线，让他想起多年前，他的姐姐问正坐的相叶。

“为什么是小润呢？”

“总觉得……小润会对我Nyanya。”

相叶雅纪脱口而出这句话的时候松本润坐在一旁狠攥相叶的手，看着姐姐脸上惊讶表情，他感受到一丝难以言喻的绝望。

然而相叶雅纪接下来说出的话，他这一生都没可能忘掉。

“总觉得小润会对我Nyanya，虽然他或许不想，刚刚也把我手捏得很痛。”

“他直言不讳，却又总是对他亲近的人考虑太多。因为小润非常温柔，又充满勇气。我喜欢他。”

相叶俯下身去，郑重其事。

“我想要一直一直，珍惜这份温柔。”

“我想……成为那个能让他对我撒娇，我也可以对他撒娇的人。”

怎么听都觉得哪里有点羞耻，但一颗心就在那个时候发起烫来。

“润。”

“嗯？”

“你和猫，真的没关系？”

松本润听到相叶雅纪声音里有真实的忧虑，忍不住笑了。

“我说你也别小看我啊。”

松本润在他身后弯下腰来，手指揉着他的头发。

“我也是能Nyanya的人不是吗。”

他从背后抱着相叶雅纪，和相叶雅纪一起打量小猫。

他不指望相叶明白他突然冒出这句话的含义，一句不联系他内心活动几乎不会懂的表白。

果然相叶雅纪想了一会儿没有想明白逻辑。

“所以小润也是我的猫吗？”

他转头问道。

“我完全没有这个意思。”

松本润挑眉抿嘴。

“啊，是吗。”

相叶沉默了一会儿，转头对他笑得非常开朗。

“小润，它叫什么名字比较好？”

“……可丽饼？”

“危险，小猫你快跑，要被吃掉。”

“喂，相叶雅纪。”

“叫麻婆豆腐？”

“和我那个有什么差别？”

“那，山药棍。”

“……我说你到底在想什么啊，它还是只纯真的小猫。”

松本润忍不住去拍他的头。

他的手上戴着戒指，过去相叶雅纪一定会在被拍中之前躲开。

然而这次相叶雅纪没有躲开。

但他的手挡了过去，恰恰好地和松本润的手贴在一起。

轻巧的金属碰撞声。

他们手上一样的戒指。

今天也静静地交叠出暖暖流光。

Fin

  


2015-05-27

| 603  
63

  
| 

[#相叶雅纪](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%B8%E5%8F%B6%E9%9B%85%E7%BA%AA)

[#润雅](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B6%A6%E9%9B%85)

[#模特组](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%A1%E7%89%B9%E7%BB%84)

评论(63)

热度(603)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) [Jayus°](http://lettuse.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://baiwucaili.lofter.com/) [百舞彩璃](http://baiwucaili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://xihuanjiangzhitangshuidelinmo.lofter.com/) [喜欢姜汁糖水的林墨](http://xihuanjiangzhitangshuidelinmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://myq40.lofter.com/) [嗯嗯嗯嗯](http://myq40.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://dajiahaowojiaowuwanwuqianren.lofter.com/) [氧气胶囊](http://dajiahaowojiaowuwanwuqianren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://eternal-7.lofter.com/) [无梦者缄口](http://eternal-7.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://inblossom.lofter.com/) [虞汀](http://inblossom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://xiansheng452.lofter.com/) [先生♀](http://xiansheng452.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://yiboandsean.lofter.com/) [甜糖.](http://yiboandsean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://hana-arashi.lofter.com/) [我不想思考叫什么](http://hana-arashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://aaronwen157.lofter.com/) [aaron雯](http://aaronwen157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) [medallion](http://jintianwolianraokoulinglema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) [HL](http://aaa87165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://subeichen115.lofter.com/) [苏北辰TAT](http://subeichen115.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) [突然想吃桃子](http://fyy-13115855089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://azurevvincent.lofter.com/) [Azure·v·Vincent](http://azurevvincent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://chengzi515.lofter.com/) [南极圈扛把子](http://chengzi515.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://1254976587.lofter.com/) [乔](http://1254976587.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://kurobash.lofter.com/) [阳关。](http://kurobash.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) [三木](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://lulu9033.lofter.com/) [璐璐](http://lulu9033.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) [🍻Vikas🍻](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://yinglingchuya.lofter.com/) [楹灵初芽](http://yinglingchuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://808580.lofter.com/) [三元一瓶可口可乐](http://808580.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](http://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://yutoryo-cc.lofter.com/) [抹茶炸鸡炖扣肉](http://yutoryo-cc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) [颗粒粒粒粒粒](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) [颗粒粒粒粒粒](http://pillsssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://cichenxi.lofter.com/) [偏偏偏偏偏辰此](http://cichenxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) [隔壁的住户](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://madao883.lofter.com/) [MADAO](http://madao883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://libera-tuan-4.lofter.com/) [是只团四鹅](http://libera-tuan-4.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://fatedemo.lofter.com/) [做梦人](http://fatedemo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://akiramenai.lofter.com/) [馬鹿さん](http://akiramenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://lunarluna.lofter.com/) [Lunana](http://lunarluna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://aibaaiki.lofter.com/) [Aibaaiki](http://aibaaiki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://tezufujidoggy362.lofter.com/) [tezufujidoggy](http://tezufujidoggy362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) [晨光熹微](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) [sarayee](http://sarayee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://yihuliangkaishui.lofter.com/) [一壶凉开水](http://yihuliangkaishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/) [東涯西椽。](http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://shuy17.lofter.com/) [S](http://shuy17.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://jiushaoyejiamaidouhua.lofter.com/) [九少爷家卖豆花](http://jiushaoyejiamaidouhua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://shichubabushichuqi.lofter.com/) [初八](http://shichubabushichuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://chaaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [一杯茶](http://chaaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/) [在流逝的时光中](http://fangxinzhidian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://fengczhu.lofter.com/) [风吹竹](http://fengczhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
